The Phoenix and the Unicorn
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: A young girl *me* and Kai Hiwatari go to the same college and we both turn a tad bad-ass so now Hannah *my friend SMIFFYizDAbest* and her new crush, Tala, have to get me and Kai to soften up and go out... *Self-insert Beyblade story*
1. First Pure Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters in any way. I do own myself (Dawn) as it's self insert. Hannah is owned by herself (SMIFFYizDAbest). The plot is loosely based on SouthernDragon's (aussie-dragon's) story 'Taming the Dragon'. Anything else is coincidental.

**The Phoenix and the Unicorn**

Chapter 1: First Pure Meeting

It was a sunny normal day at my college. I had finished my lesson and was waiting for my friend, Natasha, to come out of her lesson as hers finished half an hour after mine. I leant against the railings with my headphones plugged in and I waited. I was listening to a song known as 'Wheels of Fire' made by a Judas Priest, what do I know? I like the song, that's it.

I heard the door open and a group of teens walked out. They were all being 'it' and discussing cigarettes and drink. I frowned as they passed. I didn't like people who thought drink and drugs were life's biggest joy. I shook my head with a sigh then heard a voice.

"Hey Dawn, great to be outta there. They were all going on and annoying the tutor again."

"Were they? Going on about those drugs?" I asked.

"How did you know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

I giggled and said "They came out talking about them as if they're all that matters in life."

Tasha nodded and leant against the wall of the building. I sat on the railings opposite her and we stayed in silence a bit until Tash spoke up.

"Were you listening to that crazy fire song by the way?"

I looked up with a smile. "Yeah I was, am I that easy?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe, maybe not." said Tash and she chuckled then looked around. As she did she went silent and her mouth dropped open.

"Don't catch a fly there, Tash." I said and started laughing again. I hadn't noticed what had caught her vision.

I watched her and she didn't even respond. I raised an eyebrow as it was weird of her to zone out that badly, so I tried to get her attention, raising my voice slightly.

"Tash, you still on Earth? Come on." I said.

She nodded in the direction she was staring, as if indicating I should look too. I rolled my eyes and turned in the direction she was looking and as my eyes registered with what I was seeing, I nearly fell off the railings. I caught my balance and focused my eyes again. I now had the blank staring look Tash had as what we could see was a teenage boy with dual blue hair, slightly spiky at the front with the back down the back of his neck a bit. He had violet eyes...he was Kai Hiwatari!

He came up to us and stopped in front of us, slightly annoyed at the stares we were giving him, but he decided to speak first or else none of us would.

"Well, is this the e2e building?" he asked calmly in his rough, sexy voice that I personally loved, though Tash was just surprised by seeing him as I had told her it was so unlikely.

He looked to Tasha who was still zoned out. He rolled his eyes with a small smirk and then turned to me. I stared for a second then nodded and said "Yes it is."

He closed his eyes slightly and walked on past us. Opening his eyes, he entered the building. His long, flowing white scarf slipped through the door as it closed behind him. As it closed, Tasha came up to me and punched my arm with a laugh coming from her mouth.

"So, we'll never see him you said." she said with a smile as she watched me still staring slightly at the door.

I looked back to her and sighed. "It makes no difference, Tash. He has better taste than me..." I said and lowered my head slightly.

"Well, Dawn, who knows? I mean it can't hurt to try right?" she said as she tried to make things seem brighter to me.

I lightly sighed and nodded. Tash tried to cheer me up and moments later, Kai left the building, he was frowning to himself so Tash stepped back against the wall, giving him plenty of space to walk by us.

Kai, however, stopped between us and turned to face me. He placed his hands on either side of me on the railings. I leant back slightly instinctively and he leant forward and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes at the surprising action and opened them when he pulled back. He smiled slightly and walked away without a word. Then a tutor came out muttering something about 'stubborn teen' and locked the door. Tasha looked at where Kai had walked off to, then back at me still wide eyed and stunned.

"Well, we knew she would call him a stubborn teen right?" she said.

I blinked and registered that then we both laughed for what felt like ages until we had to stop to get air back in our lungs. Tasha then looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked her as I noticed her staring.

"Maybe you do have a chance with Kai. I mean he wouldn't kiss your cheek to toy with your feelings." she answered with a small wink, at her own genius.

"Maybe..." I said and sighed again.

* * *

Later, after college, Tash caught up with me as she had finished early and we walked out of college together.

"So, seeing Kai was not impossible." she said.

"I never said it was, just very very unlikely." I said and I smirked slightly, though my smirk wasn't too successful as I wasn't the 'smirking' type.

"Are you going to tell him you love him?" Tash asked with a childish giggle.

I blushed and looked down so my hair covered it. Tasha caught on and laughed more. When I looked up my blush had cleared a little.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I would ruin his reputation..." I said slightly.

"His reputation? Who cares about that, Dawn? I mean isn't love and all that more important?" she asked.

I hn'd and said "Tash, I've told you a lot about Kai and yet you know nothing about him. Reputation means a lot to him. If he were to go out with someone like me, people would make it known they don't like it and give him grief, plus wonder how such a strong, cool guy can possibly get with a wimpy waste." and I snarled at the end.

Tasha was surprised, but said "You're not a wimpy waste and I bet Kai can see that. Give it a chance would you?" then she walked off to get her bus.

I watched her go and sighed. "_Live in fantasy and you live in disappointment._" I told myself and headed off to get my bus as well.

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**I know this one isn't bad ass for a bad ass story ^^; but Chapter 2 onwards will be so be ready.**


	2. The Bad Girl and Bad Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters in any way. I do own myself (Dawn) as it's self insert. Hannah is owned by herself (SMIFFYizDAbest). The plot is loosely based on SouthernDragon's (aussie-dragon's) story 'Taming the Dragon'. Anything else is coincidental.

Chapter 2: The Bad Girl...and Bad Guy

A few weeks later from mine and Tash's meeting with Kai, a lot had changed, and I mean..._a lot_. I now hung around less with...anyone. The only person I talked to properly now was a teen named Hannah. She was slightly taller than me and had auburn hair that was shoulder length-ish. Her eyes were green. She was a very friendly person and one of the only people not to judge me for anything, not that I minded anymore as like I said, I'd changed...

I had turned, in simplest terms, bad ass. I was currently wearing a low black top with a jacket over it. The jacket's zip was done up to just below my cleavage so actually showing it a bit. I had skin tight, very dark purple trousers, looked black unless the light caught them. I had also dyed my hair. It had originally been a dark blonde like colour, but was now black with a few red streaks in it.

Hannah looked up at me and sighed slightly. I was sitting on one of the brick walls and she was standing against it. She didn't really like my new bad ass style and wanted me to be normal again.

"Dawn, lesson's going to start soon, we better go." she said.

I swished my black and red hair out of the way and looked down at her. I said "You can go on, Hannah. I have more interests than classwork." then I turned away and stared at a group of boys who were whispering about me. One at the front was interested in me and clearly wanted to get in my trousers, but he was coming close to giving up as I always snubbed him.

"Right, well see ya later, Dawn." said Hannah and she took off for her class.

I watched her go for a moment then looked away with a hn. I never liked class, but now I made it known I didn't like it. I continued sitting on that wall, 5 minutes to lesson, but not rushing. I had my elbow balanced on my knee and my chin resting on my hand.

I looked up when I heard a few guys gasp and some girls sigh in delight. Coming through the college gates was a young man: dual blue hair and violet eyes. It was Kai all right, but in the last few weeks, he's changed like I have. His outfit had changed into something a tad more bad ass style. This dark blue top with short sleeves, a black jacket over it with some chains on the short sleeves of it and across the chest if done together. His trousers were teal colour and also had multiple chains down them.

His personality has changed a great deal too. He's silent still, but more of a bad ass, in that he causes a bit of trouble in the college and has seen the principal frequently. He was more known to have a side of him which could make a girl's heart melt if he so wanted their attentions.

May I add that he's being a bit of a stupid teenager now and in a smoking phase. He walked over to where I was sat while flicking the ash from the cigarette. He took a long inhale from it and let out a stream of smoke before jumping up onto the wall and sitting next to me. I grimaced at the smell of the smoke.

"What's a sexy girl like you sitting here alone for?" he asked and gave me a suggestive look through his shining violet eyes.

Normally I'd fall for that, but like I said, I've changed, so I hn'd and said "To avoid the smell of smoke thank you very much." then I jumped down from the wall to get away from him.

Kai wasn't about to give up. He was partly interested in me so said "Hey, Babe, I could take you to the ends of the Earth and back, watch the sunset together then...who knows?" and he finished with another suggestive smirk.

I hn'd again and said "Yeah, sure, now would you excuse me, I have to be somewhere." then I headed for my lesson. Kai watched me go and took another inhaling of the cigarette before throwing it aside and heading to somewhere...somewhere other than his class.

* * *

Later on, during one of the breaks, Kai was sitting atop the bridge's roof over the lake. He was taking deep inhales of another cigarette and was thinking when he heard a noise. He looked over to his side to see a red haired teen jump up. This was Tala and he was the only person who could talk to Kai normally without getting punched in the face or insulted greatly. He wasn't so bad ass like his friend. He was a 'normal' teenage boy, well normal enough.

He groaned slightly to himself as he saw that Kai was still in the smoking phase. He sat next to the dual haired boy and they were silent for a while before Tala sighed and spoke up.

"Kai, I saw you this morning chatting up that dual haired chick." he said.

"And? What has that got to do with anything?" asked Kai. If his friend wanted to talk about which girls they flirt with then he can get lost.

"She's friends with the dark ginger haired girl, Hannah is that right?" Tala asked.

Kai raised an eyebrow and faced Tala. "You fancy her do you?" he asked.

Tala bit his lip nervously and nodded. Kai smirked and said "And you're telling me because?"

"Would you hurt me if I said because I just decided to?" asked Tala, though that was a lie anyhow.

"I guess not, you're one sane person in this place." said Kai and flicked the ash off his cigarette. Someone yelped as they backed away from it hitting their head. Tala grinned.

"So, are you taking Dawn to the college ball?" asked Tala suddenly.

If it had been anyone else, they would have widened their eyes at Tala's question, but Kai just smirked and said "I could take any girl to that ball, Tala. Any girl here would go with me at the bat of a fake eyelash, so why do you think I would choose Dawn?"

"Because she's a challenge, one girl who you might need to charm as she won't fall at your feet like the others. I might take Hannah if she wants to go." said Tala.

Kai looked down for a second, dropping his guard and Tala noticed as he knows Kai so well.

"You really like Dawn, admit it." he said.

"I suppose she's all right, but Tala, there's one thing I don't understand. When I first saw her, she was, well shy, nervous and it was very..." and he sighed before continuing "cute." Tala smirked and Kai frowned, but went on "I don't know how to get her attentions anymore. She snubs me all the time."

Tala smirked to himself as he got an idea "_If I can talk to Hannah, I might be able to get some insider's info on Dawn and that will give Kai a chance._" He looked up as the bell rang. "I'll catch ya later, Kai."

He jumped down and took off for his lesson. Kai smirked to himself and flicked his cigarette into the river before heading off somewhere else.

* * *

Near the end of the day, Kai caught me walking to the principal's office. He smirked and followed me. Once he caught up, he stopped me against the wall and stared into my eyes, trying to get a reaction.

"What trouble have you gotten into, little lady?" he asked with a fake frown.

I ignored him and said "You have been such a stalker lately, Kai. Want to explain that?"

He frowned for real at that and then said "You mentioned earlier you were avoiding the smell of the smoke, why did you say that?"

I ignored him and entered the principal's office. He decided to wait outside and stood against the wall arms crossed.

Inside the office, I faced the principal and she glared back slightly.

"I feel I should give you a warning, Dawn. You're coming dangerously close to exposure, with that low top and your jacket especially not covering it well. You will put too many boys off their learning and it's not fair. I hope you understand, Dawn. You used to be a good student and I wouldn't want to see you fail, please consider what I say when I ask for you to be more like your old self." she said as she glanced over me and typed a report steadily.

I nodded in understanding, but when I left the office, I rolled my eyes and smirked, until I saw Kai waiting outside that is.

"Well, Dawn, do I get my answer?" he started as he came up to stop me going past, but...

"Excuse me, Mr. Hiwatari, may I speak with you?" came the principal's voice.

Kai growled and I said "Go on, little boy, you're wanted." and I chuckled as I continued on, leaving Kai to enter the principal's office.

"Well, well, this is going to get old isn't it? I know you best in this place only after a few weeks as you can't help but make trouble." she said as he shut the door behind himself.

Kai hn'd and stood against the wall as he half listened to the principal.

"Let's start with the smoking on site. Against the rules, Kai, plain and simple. Go off site and perhaps I'll let off." she said. Kai nodded, though chances were he wouldn't do it. "You deliberately distract other learners, girls in particular. Everytime you enter a room, they stare at you and it puts them off their studies." she added, but Kai decided to be smart and interrupt.

"Can I help it if I'm too hot for them?" he asked with a smirk.

"You're full of yourself. Aside from that, you better re-think skiving lessons as that will get you kicked out at the rate you're going. Take my advice, Hiwatari, and perhaps I won't see you in here again." she said and indicated that he could leave.

He had got so bored and aggravated, plus he had no idea where I had gone so he growled and headed off, lighting another cigarette and letting the smoke follow him as he went off home.


	3. Insider's Info

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters in any way. I do own myself (Dawn) as it's self insert. Hannah is owned by herself (SMIFFYizDAbest). The plot is loosely based on SouthernDragon's (aussie-dragon's) story 'Taming the Dragon'. Anything else is coincidental.

Chapter 3: Insider's Info

The next day, Kai had left me alone for most of the day. After lunch I had taken off to skive last lesson. Tala had been thinking that Kai needed some information on me and he entered the school's canteen to find Hannah sitting alone eating her lunch and playing a game on her mobile phone.

"Hello, may I join you?" he asked as he walked over to her. She looked up at him and her eyes widened slightly as she swallowed her mouthful of food.

"Yeah...s-sure." she stuttered shyly.

Tala took a seat next to her and watched her for a moment as she finished her lunch, though she felt a tad nervous with Tala watching her and was quite slow. Finally she finished and sat up. Her green eyes met his icy blue ones and she faintly blushed, but waited for Tala to speak first.

"Dawn's your best friend isn't she?" he confirmed first of all.

"Yeah she is. She's changed a lot lately though. Still my friend though, why do you ask?" Hannah replied as she looked at Tala questioningly.

"My friend, Kai, has changed a lot too. He told me, after a slight nudge, that he has a liking to Dawn. I think if those two get together, they might sort each other out." explained Tala.

Hannah stared for a second then laughed. "What?" asked Tala. "Tala, come on. The way they are now? It'd be a catastrophe in the making...wouldn't it?" she asked him.

"Hannah, all I need is some insider's info on Dawn. Maybe then Kai will have some ammunition so to speak and stand more of a chance with her." said Tala.

"Well, since she's changed I don't have a lot of stuff to tell you, but I can give you a list of her favourite musics." started Hannah and got out a notebook. She wrote a list of songs she knew I liked.

Once she was done, she tore the page off and handed it to Tala. His eyes ran over the list, sometimes smirking and sometimes frowning.

"They any good?" asked Hannah, and she looked down slightly thinking it was no help.

"There are two that I think Kai may show interest in. And that's fine for now. You know anything else that could help?" asked Tala.

"I can't think of anything else." said Hannah and looked down.

"It's okay, Hannah." said Tala with a small smile and stood up to take off.

"Wait, Tala." Hannah said. Tala looked back and waited. "Dawn will never touch Kai while he has that smell of smoke around him." she said.

Tala laughed and said "Thanks, Hannah." then he set off from the canteen and said to himself "_Kai will just love that when I tell him._"

* * *

Later on, Tala found Kai sitting on a roof and climbed up to join him. Kai let out a stream of smoke and lowered his hand as he turned to face his friend.

"I got some information for you which should make things easier." said Tala as he sat down comfortably next to Kai and got out the sheet of paper with the list of musics I like.

Kai eyed the sheet of paper and raised an eyebrow. "Tala, why did you give me this? I don't need help." he said.

Tala smirked and said "So you can get Dawn. It's obvious you want to get in her clothes."

Kai then smirked with a flash in his eyes and he looked back at the list then got thinking how he'd bring any of it up in a conversation. Tala began to walk away as Kai thought then remembered something as Kai let out another exhaling of smoke.

"Oh, and Kai?" Tala said as he turned back to face Kai.

Kai frowned and looked at the red head.

"I should add that you don't stand a chance while you're surrounded by that cloud of smoke." said Tala then he left chuckling to himself.

Kai raised both eyebrows in mild surprise and twisted the cigarette around his fingers a bit as he thought about it.

* * *

Later on, Kai managed to find me. I was sitting on a fence of a field all alone and doodling ideas in my notebook. As he approached, he threw his cigarette away. I heard his footsteps and looked up. When I saw who it was, I frowned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can't a guy walk through a field without being pestered?" he asked sarcastically. "Besides, I was hoping to run into you." he added with his trademark smirk.

As he came nearer me, I smelt the smoke that remained on him from the cigarette and I frowned in disgust and turned away from him.

"Too turned on by me to talk?" he asked with his smirk increasing slightly.

"Hn, you wish, Hiwatari. Stay away from me and stop being a smart ass." I said and hopped down from the fence and began to walk away from him.

Kai frowned slightly, but remembered the list of musics and remembered his plan.

"Not a bad idea to listen to Within Temptation." he called after me and I stopped in surprise so Kai smirked to himself.

"You know them?" I asked in surprise as I turned around and faced him.

"Sort of. Heard a few songs. Isn't there one called 'It's The Fear'?" he asked, hiding the fact he was smirking inside that he now had my attention.

"Yeah, that's my favourite of theirs." I said, and I wondered if it was coincidence or not that Kai had heard of them or if someone was playing me somehow.

"You heard of 'Wheels of Fire' by Judas Priest then?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes I have. It's another I really like. How do you know this, Kai, I'm not stupid. Have you been stalking me?" I asked, and was slightly angered if that was the case.

Kai shrugged. "Fate I suppose. You and me are meant to be together, Angel." he said and smiled at me.

I walked away with a hn and didn't turn back. Kai watched me go then called after me.

"You know you love me really...as I know you dream of me." and he smirked after me.

I giggled unnoticeably and kept on walking.

Kai smirked to himself and added to himself: "_She's mine now._"


	4. Dating Opportunity

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters in any way. I do own myself (Dawn) as it's self insert. Hannah is owned by herself (SMIFFYizDAbest). The plot is loosely based on SouthernDragon's (aussie-dragon's) story 'Taming the Dragon'. Anything else is coincidental.

Chapter 4: Dating Opportunity

The next day in college, in the canteen, a group of boys were sitting together. They were discussing how annoying they found the bad asses of the school: myself and Kai. One of the boys had navy blue hair with brown eyes and he jumped in his seat suddenly.

"What are we going to do?!" he exclaimed.

"Tyson, sit down, people are looking at you." whispered a blonde teen with ocean blue eyes and he pulled Tyson down.

"Maxie, ow, don't grab me!" whined Tyson as he sat down and got himself out of Max's grip.

"You two are impossible. Especially you, Tyson." said a brown haired teen who had a laptop on the table and was typing away. His fringe and glasses covered his eyes, but he seemed good with it.

Next to the brunette was a red haired teen with green eyes. He giggled to himself that, so far, he hadn't been shouted at.

"Why couldn't Ray stay? I am surrounded by immatures." muttered the brunette.

"Oh, come on, Kenny. Ray only left because he wished to stay with Mariah back in their home village." said Tyson.

Kenny sighed and turned to Max. "Come on, Maxie, let's get out of here." he said.

Max nodded and stood up. "See ya, Ty. Daichi." he said.

Kenny stood up too, tucking his laptop under his arm. "See ya." he said then he began to leave with Max.

"Catch ya later, don't want to be ya!" shouted Tyson, and Daichi laughed.

The two boys sat there for a while then Daichi swung an arm around and knocked Tyson's head accidentally.

"Daichi, you dope!" shouted Tyson. Everyone looked to them so Tyson pulled Daichi by his wrist out of the canteen to the boys' toilets.

"Tyson, can you release me now?" asked Daichi.

Tyson let him go then smirked to himself.

"Daichi, let's arrange a party. My grandfather is taking a martial arts group on a trip. Dad's always on a trip and Hiro's doing a beyblade class with Mr. D until late. Our opportunity will be end of this week, Saturday. Follow me." he said.

Daichi followed Tyson confused and they drew/wrote up lots of leaflets for the party and, when done, cast them around during afternoon break between lessons so everyone heard about it.

* * *

The next day, at break, Kai sat on a wall near the main entrance to college and was thinking to himself about this party. He hated Tyson and Daichi, and most of the people intending to go to the party, though it was the perfect opportunity to get me on a date.

"Yo, Kai, hey. What's up? Thinking about this doodad the dorks organised?" asked the voice of the red head as he came up next to Kai.

"Yeah, I am actually. It sounds really stupid. But it would be, organised by those two." replied Kai and lit a cigarette absent-mindedly.

Tala frowned and carefully, but quickly, snatched the cigarette and threw it to the floor then crushed it under his foot. "What did I tell you? You don't stand a chance with Dawn while you stink of that stuff!" he exclaimed.

Kai growled, but nodded and took the remaining cigarettes he had out of his pocket, as well as his lighter. "Dispose of them...and quickly." he said and handed them out to Tala, looking away from the temptation as he had got slightly addicted by now.

Tala smiled proudly and took them. "Sure thing." then he walked over to the bin and threw them in, then walked back over to Kai and sat back next to him.

"So, what now? Is this party a chance, Tala?" asked Kai.

"A chance for what?" asked Tala with a raised eyebrow.

Kai sighed in annoyance and said "To take Dawn on a date."

"Oh, right. Well, it is a cool idea. I mean..." started Tala then blushed slightly. "I'm planning to ask Hannah to it." he finished.

"Hn, well, good luck with that." said Kai, though he smirked slightly.

Tala nodded and said "You too, I think you need it more." then he took off to find Hannah and ask her if she wanted to go with him.

* * *

Later, after college, Kai came to find me. I was on the phone to my friend, Natasha. Even though we didn't hang out as much, we were still in contact. I chuckled to myself after something she said then turned to see Kai coming over. I frowned a little and said, on the phone, "Gotta go, talk to you later." then I ended the call and placed my phone away.

"I still can't understand how someone so sexy is always alone." Kai said as he came nearer me.

"I would say the same to you, except you are not sexy." I said, but I was lying, and Kai knew it.

"Telling lies is a bad thing, Baby." he replied and I frowned, though raised an eyebrow in surprise as I couldn't pick up the smell of smoke as strongly as I usually could around him.

"Is it now? Hm, I have to admit, I am partly impressed." I said.

"At what?" he asked with a smirk.

"The slight lack of smoke. Don't tell me you've seen sense at last." I replied and smirked.

He chuckled and said "Had my eyes opened to how unhealthy they are. Besides, not worth the cash. I can spend it on something a lot more important now." and he came right next to me and looked into my eyes.

I was surprised, but hid it and asked "Oh, like what?"

"The party organised by the idiots, Tyson and Daichi. I can't not give the hottest girl in college a good evening out." he said as he ran a hand down my cheek and neck, using his other hand to slip a piece of paper into my hand.

I pushed his hand away and moved away from him and growled at him slightly.

"Parties are not my thing. I'm not going, so be a loner all you like. See ya around, Loser." I said harshly and took off frowning to myself, though a part of me had...enjoyed his touch and I gently grasped my hand around the piece of paper...with his telephone number on.

* * *

Later, at my house, I lay on my bed in annoyance. I had shut myself away from my mother so I could think. She then knocked on the door to hopefully get some answers.

"Dawn, please tell me what's going on. This isn't like you." she said.

I sighed and opened the door. I then lay back on my bed and she sat on it, looking down at me in concern.

"Dawn, please?" she asked.

I looked up and sighed again then decided to speak. "The party arranged by those idiots, Tyson and Daichi." I said.

"What about it?" my mum asked.

"I've been asked to it, by the boy who used to be cool." I said and I frowned as I said the last part.

"You mean Kai?" asked my mum. "I don't like how he's turned out, Dawn. You'd be better off not going with him." she continued.

I looked away and my mum left the room. She couldn't talk to me like this. Once she was gone, I called Hannah asking for her opinion.

"_Kai asked you to the party, hm? You don't sound happy about it, considering you like him._" she said as I explained.

"He's changed too much, Hannah. I mean, so have I, but I don't know if I can trust him..." I replied.

"_Well, Dawn. I mean, Tala's asked me and I'm going with him. If you like, I can keep an eye on you. I think Kai will be all right, but if it eases your concerns...?_" she said.

"Thanks, Hannah. I should tell you more, but you're a great friend. The best ever." I replied.

"_You're welcome._" she said and the call was hung up.

I smiled to myself, now reassured and with a decision, and I dialled the number on the slip of paper I had.

"_Hello._" came Kai's voice.

"Kai, I've changed my mind." I said as I smiled slightly. On the other end, Kai was smirking to himself as he knew, somehow, that I would...


	5. Party Action

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters in any way. I do own myself (Dawn) as it's self insert. Hannah is owned by herself (SMIFFYizDAbest). The plot is loosely based on SouthernDragon's (aussie-dragon's) story 'Taming the Dragon'. Anything else is coincidental.

Chapter 5: Party Action

I sat in my room and faced the mirror wondering where to start and sighed then I heard a knock.

"Dawn, you need some help getting ready?" came my mum's voice.

I sighed and replied with "Yes."

My mum came in and saw the outfit on my bed.

"Get dressed then." she said.

I sighed again and got in my outfit. It was a black, low top with a dark purple jacket over it, dark blue jeans and dark red boots.

"Not bad, shall we add any make-up?" asked my mum.

"Black and red nail polish. Can you do it alternating, so red, black, red, black etc?" I asked.

My mum smiled and nodded. She got the polish out and began to paint my nails. Once done, I let them dry.

"Okay, anything else?" my mum asked.

"I'll do lipstick." I answered and picked up some light red lipstick and carefully did my lips.

"You look great, Dawn. Are you meeting Kai there or he is coming to collect you?" my mum asked.

I opened my mouth to speak when the doorbell went. My mum chuckled and went to answer it.

"_This should be an interesting party._" I said to myself.

I headed downstairs and saw Kai at the door. He had his usual dark top, but changed the jacket and trousers for clothes that didn't have chains on them and his hair was arranged very nicely in its usual spiky style with the back slightly brushed down the back of his neck.

"You look hot, shall we?" asked Kai with a smirk.

I smiled and said "You look nice yourself and yes, let's." then I placed my hand in his arm and we walked to his car.

"Have fun, you two." my mum called then shut the door.

Kai opened the door to the passenger seat and I got in and sat down, then he got into the driver's seat and made the engine roar into life and we set off to the party.

* * *

At the party, Tala, who was dressed in a dark green top with a black leather jacket and dark grey jeans, carried two drinks over to a table where Hannah sat.

"Here you go, Hannah." he said as he placed one of the drinks in front of her on the table.

Hannah was dressed in a pair of ripped, dark blue jeans which were held up with a black belt that had a skull buckle, a low black top with red writing on it, with a black and white checkered, short sleeved jacket over it and black and white striped arm warmers. Her outfit finished with black boots. Her make-up consisted of black nail polish and she had some black streaks in her auburn hair.

"Thank you, Tala." she said with a smile and they both drank together as some music played.

Over on the other side of the room, Tyson was fooling around with Daichi, trying to open a bottle of alcohol.

"Daichi, you're too young anyway, so let go!" shouted Tyson.

"Half of the people here can't drink and will, so gimme!" shouted Daichi.

"Why don't you use a bottle opener?" asked Kenny, and he sighed as he gave Tyson one.

Tyson frowned and tried to open the bottle, but struggled.

"Come here, Loser." said Daichi and he grabbed the bottle, but struggled as well.

Tyson grabbed it and both he and Daichi struggled, until suddenly the cork went flying out and smashed into a light, shattering it.

"Whoa, careful, Tyson!" exclaimed Max as some sparks sputtered from the light.

Me and Kai then came in as a spark sputtered past the door then fizzed out and disappeared.

"It's them." whispered Daichi to Tyson.

Myself and Kai ignored the whispers and I walked over to Hannah.

"Hi, Hannah, how are you and Wolfie?" I asked.

Tala frowned and Hannah shook her head. "We're good, how about you and your bad man?" she asked.

Kai frowned then and I said "Okay. Catch ya later then."

I walked away and Tala winked to Kai. Kai smirked then followed after me.

* * *

Hannah looked to Tala with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing really. A guy thing." Tala answered.

"Hm, as long as it doesn't involve Dawn getting harmed or anything. Or me for that matter." she said and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I won't hurt you, Hannah, and if Kai hurts Dawn, then he's no longer my friend." Tala said.

Hannah smiled slightly.

"I promise, Hannah. I would never harm you. I care for you." Tala continued and stroked Hannah's cheek gently.

She blushed slightly and smiled more.

"I would never harm you either, Tala. I love you." she said and her blush deepened.

Tala moved closer to her slightly and said "I've loved you for a long time now."

She looked into his icy eyes and moved closer. Both of them then stared into each other's eyes until Tala closed the gap between them in a loving kiss.

The kiss was soon broken off and Hannah sighed contently. "That was nice." she said with a slight giggle.

"I wouldn't mind trying it again." said Tala with a smirk and he leant back in for another kiss and held Hannah in his arms gently.

Hannah wrapped her arms around Tala's neck and their lips met once again as they enjoyed being in each other's arms.

* * *

Outside, me and Kai were sitting in Kai's car. I felt a little annoyed at the whispering while we were inside.

"Dawn, you don't seem the type to be bothered about whispers and gossip, so what's wrong?" Kai asked.

I frowned and looked away. "It's just so stupid and immature. I don't even know why I agreed to come along. Hannah's the one who persuaded me." I said.

"I'm glad she did as I really wanted you to come with me." replied Kai.

"She's my best friend and now she's going to be loved up with Tala. She has someone she can trust." I said.

Kai frowned and asked "Does that mean you don't trust me?"

"I do, but...I don't know. So many guys are fake and only have sex on their minds. I got the impression you did too as all you did was flirt around me." I said.

Kai sighed and said "Dawn, not all guys are like that. Most are, but not all." then he stroked my cheek gently.

I couldn't help but smile at his touch and I leant into it and closed my eyes contently.

"I will always treat you right." said Kai and he wrapped his other arm round my waist and pulled me closer to his chest.

"Aw, Kai, that's sweet." I said and my badass dropped as I looked up into his violet eyes.

"I can be." he said with a smirk and leant closer to me.

I smiled and let his lips meet mine and we kissed. Kai then leant forward more so I was lying back against the car and he was on top of me. He made the kiss more passionate as his hand slid down my waist to my trousers' waistband and played with it.

My eyes shot open wide and I tried to push Kai off. "Get off, Kai!" I shouted.

He sat up and growled. "What? You were willing. You were encouraging me on." he said.

I sat up and opened the car door and began to get out, but Kai took my wrist so I turned around and kneed him between the legs, forcing him to let go in pain.

"I don't want to see you again, Kai! Stay away from me!" I shouted and ran away upset with some tears falling down my cheeks.

Kai growled as he recovered from the pain and started his car to go home, not caring enough to let anyone know I had run off...at night...alone...


	6. Worrying

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters in any way. I do own myself (Dawn) as it's self insert. Hannah is owned by herself (SMIFFYizDAbest). The plot is loosely based on SouthernDragon's (aussie-dragon's) story 'Taming the Dragon'. Anything else is coincidental.

Chapter 6: Worrying

The next day, Tala and Hannah were sitting in a park together. Tala was sitting back against a tree with Hannah in his lap and he had his arms around her waist. They were so content together, or so it looked.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Tala asked as he played with her hair.

"Yeah." she answered, but didn't look up at him, just leant back against his chest.

He sighed quietly and just held her closer, stroking her back and thinking about how happy he was that he had the girl he liked so close. Hannah, herself, closed her eyes in content as she was so happy being with Tala. After all, she had loved him from the first day she saw him.

"I love you, Hannah." Tala said after a period of silence.

"I love you too, Tala. More than anything." replied Hannah, but still didn't look up at him.

He sighed, and this time Hannah noticed.

"Tala, is everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Hannah. I just want to know what's bothering you." he answered.

Hannah sighed. "Tala, I'm worried..." she said.

"What about, Angel?" Tala asked as he stroked her cheek.

She blushed, but continued. "I haven't heard from Dawn at all today. In fact, I haven't seen her or anything since last night at the party when she and Kai came over to our table."

"I see. I'm sure she's okay, Hannah. But if it eases your worries, we can talk to Kai. He should know more than we do." Tala said.

Hannah nodded and Tala lifted her to her feet then took her hand and they set off to find Kai.

* * *

On the other side of town, Kai was sitting on a high wall to avoid stares from silly girls and glares from stupid boys. He drank from a bottle and, once he finished, threw it over his shoulder to the ground where it smashed. He was just about to jump down and leave when he heard a shout.

"Hey, Kai, wait up!"

He turned and frowned when he saw it was Tala...and he was holding Hannah's hand as she walked with him.

"Tala, what do you want?" he asked.

Tala looked to Hannah and nodded, so she faced Kai, ready to speak.

"Kai, I want to know if Dawn is okay, as I haven't heard from her or seen her since the party last night." she said.

"I suppose she is. I don't know." he replied in an uncaring tone.

Tala frowned as Hannah looked a little sad.

"What do you mean you don't know? You were with her for the party were you not? Did you not drop her off at home after it?" he asked a little ticked off.

"Yeah, but we went back to my car after Dawn said she wanted to get out. She said it was because of the gossips and whispers, though she doesn't seem the type to be affected by them. Anyway, we shared a kiss and were about to go further when she pushed me off. It was her own fault as she was encouraging me. She tried to leave, so I tried to stop her, but she hit me and took off, telling me she didn't want to see me again. I just set off home. I didn't bother going after her." Kai explained.

Hannah frowned and Tala looked angry, so Kai glared at both of them.

"You tried to go further with her then just let her go off. Alone and in the dark. Are you a bloody idiot, Kai?!" exclaimed Tala as he lost his temper.

"Tala, it was her fault. Besides, she chose to run off in a fuss like she did." said Kai.

Hannah frowned and she also looked sad as she said "Dawn is my best friend, Kai. I care for her and now no one knows where she is and she may be in danger...and it's your fault." and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Kai hn'd and turned away, saying "And? I don't care what happens to her anyway." though he was lying.

Hannah gasped in anger then slapped Kai around the face. Tala was growling, though smirked through his growl that Hannah had just slapped Kai. Kai, himself, was stunned and angry as he rubbed his hurting cheek.

"People have said for a long time that you're cold and heartless. I hoped, for Dawn's sake as she liked you, that they were wrong." Hannah said then she ran off upset.

Tala frowned. He wanted to go after her, but he wanted to say something to Kai first.

"Kai, I partly agree with Hannah, but I have known you for a long time. You are not as heartless or as cold as what people say, so I know you are lying. You do care about Dawn. You can't hide it from me." he said.

Kai growled, but turned to Tala. "Tala, even if I care about her, what can I do? She won't forgive me. She hates me now. I blew it with her." he said.

"Kai, you do have a chance. First of all, we need to find her and make sure she's safe. Are you going to help or not?" asked Tala.

Kai frowned, but said "Yes, Tala. I will help, but I'm only going to for your sake, as you are my friend and Hannah is your girlfriend. You won't be happy if she isn't, so I will help out."

Tala just nodded, not willing to push it with Kai, and left to find Hannah. Kai just sighed and headed off himself to do some searching, though thinking more on what he would say if he found me.

* * *

Soon, Tala found Hannah. She was crying slightly, but was unharmed, which relieved Tala and he joined her.

"Hannah, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just annoyed at Kai. How could he just sit there and say he doesn't care about her?" she asked and sighed.

"He does care about her, Hannah. He was lying and I know that because I know him. He doesn't think he stands a chance with her now, but he's going to help find her." Tala explained.

"Tala, do you think she's okay?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Hannah. We'll find her and there will be nothing to worry about, I promise." said Tala.

Hannah nodded, and Tala gently lifted her chin to kiss her lips tenderly. She kissed back softly and hugged him. He hugged her back and the duo also started a search to find me...


	7. More Like His Old Self

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters in any way. I do own myself (Dawn) as it's self insert. Hannah is owned by herself (SMIFFYizDAbest). The plot is loosely based on SouthernDragon's (aussie-dragon's) story 'Taming the Dragon'. Anything else is coincidental.

Note: **Sexual actions in this chapter and I would hate to upset anyone, so you have been warned!!**

Chapter 7: More Like His Old Self

Kai, Tala and Hannah kept searching, but it was getting darker as the sun set. They were about to search further, but Kai sighed, so Tala faced him.

"Kai, what's up?" he asked as he looked at the dual bluenette.

"We're not getting anywhere. We've searched for hours and it's getting dark, so we will have even less luck. Why don't we just head back to our homes?" Kai answered as he crossed his arms.

Tala looked towards Hannah who was looking around still, as if hoping she'd find me somehow soon. She still looked so worried that Tala didn't want to give up, but it was getting dark and it wasn't safe to be out at night.

Hannah looked back to see the two boys standing there. "What are you doing? We have to find her. I can't let anything happen to her, she is my best friend." she said.

"Hannah, it's getting dark. We have to get back home." Tala said, knowing Hannah wouldn't like that.

"Tala. I can't..." started Hannah, and she was so worried, she looked ready to allow tears to fall.

Tala came over to her and wrapped his arms around her and she leant into his chest trembling slightly. He stroked her back soothingly to try and relax her.

"Hannah, we will continue searching at first light, I promise. For now, we really should get home. Your mother will be worrying about you, as perhaps, will Kai's father worry about him." said Tala.

"Her mother, maybe. My father doesn't bother me. He knows I can look after myself. I have no curfew to be home by or anything." said Kai and was about to head off himself when Hannah called after him.

"Kai, how can you just walk off so calm and carefree when it's your fault she's out here and upset?!"

Kai turned back with a hn and said "She'll be all right. She's probably gone home and we're wasting time."

Hannah glared and Kai glared back, then smirked and said "Keep a hold of her, Tala. She's a good one."

Tala frowned slightly and automatically held Hannah closer to his chest. She blushed slightly and then looked up at him.

"Thank you for trying to help, Tala." she said and leant up to kiss his lips.

He smiled and kissed back. Kai watched for a moment then sighed, feeling a stab of guilt and sadness in his heart that he had upset me and that his best friend didn't trust him. He walked away, looking down in thought that maybe, just maybe, he had done the wrong thing by letting me go like he had...

* * *

Elsewhere, I had been running, but I had now slowed down and just let my feet lead the way, to where I did not really know. I wiped my eyes, which were still a little watery from the amount of crying I had done.

"_How could Kai do that to me? I thought he was a decent guy. I guess he's a lost cause now he's changed._" I said to myself then took a look around. "_I don't know...where I am!_" I realised and started to panic as my eyes watered again, but I dried the few tears that slipped and tried to retrace my steps, hoping it would take me somewhere I know.

I sped up as it was dark and I was a little scared. I might have felt safer if I knew exactly where I was, but I didn't yet. I took an accidental turn-off down an alleyway, then looked around nervously. I realised I didn't know this area and was about to turn back when I heard a voice.

"Well, well. I come here for some privacy and find a pretty girl. Aren't I lucky?"

I turned to face the originator of the voice and gasped. He was a street kid, clearly. He had brown, pointy hair with white streaks at his fringe, blazing red eyes and a scar across his face. He smiled as he came up to me.

"Back off and leave me alone!" I said in a hard tone, though it was forced as I was scared.

"Hn, I don't think so, Baby." he said and grabbed my arms and pinned me against the wall.

I whimpered slightly as I was now vulnerable. I tried to kick free, but he stopped me and pushed himself against me, kissing my lips. I tried to move my head, but he allowed it, simply so he could brush kisses down the side of my neck.

"You taste good." he said and stuck out his tongue so he was licking my neck.

I whimpered and closed my eyes, so he smirked and lifted a hand to my chest and fondled with my breasts. I gasped and opened my eyes and he lowered his hand to go under my top and fondle my breasts more.

"Wow, I can't believe my luck. You feel good." he said with a smirk.

I growled and he frowned then went back to kissing my lips, forcing entry into my mouth as his free hand lowered to my trousers' waistband and toyed with it. I let tears slip, as at this moment, it looked hopeless...

* * *

Over in a mansion just outside of town, Kai arrived and opened the doors then closed them behind himself. He was about to head upstairs when he heard a voice.

"Kai, are you all right? You don't look so happy." said the person.

Kai turned around to see his father and sighed.

"I'm fine, Dad." he said simply.

Susumu then sighed as he knew his son, and that wasn't the truth.

"Son, please. You used to tell me your problems when you were younger." he said.

"It's been a long time, Dad. I've changed and I can deal with them myself now." said Kai and proceeded to go up the stairs to his bedroom.

Susumu sighed again and thought to himself. He had to get his son to open up more or else he'd eventually crack from everything he holds in.

In his room, Kai sat on his bed and lay back, staring up at the plain ceiling and began to think of things, but I kept creeping into his thoughts. He soon sat up again and began to allow his thoughts to wander on me. Not what he wanted from me, but how much he wanted to be with me and hoped I was okay.

He thought back to being with me and trying to make a move...he regretted it majorly now and lowered his head as he stood up from his bed. He looked into a mirror and gasped as he saw a tear sliding down his cheek. He reached a finger up and wiped it away, then heard a knock on his door.

"Son, it's me, please open the door." came Susumu's voice.

Kai blinked his eyes a few times and returned to his usual look then opened the door, letting his father in.

"Kai, are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess so." Kai said with a shrug.

Susumu sat on the bed and said "Kai, what's wrong?"

Kai sat next to his father and sighed. "The girl I took out to the party. I upset her." he explained.

"Upset her? How, Kai? We both know your manners may not be perfect, but surely you wouldn't have done anything that can't be fixed." asked Susumu.

Kai lowered his head as he continued. "We were together in my car and kissed. I..." he started then stopped as he didn't want to tell his father this.

Susumu narrowed his eyes, but still looked concerned and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Son, it's okay, go on." he said.

Kai turned his head away as he didn't want to show his father his weakness and said "I tried to go further with her, so she pushed me off and ran away upset. No one's seen her since."

Susumu sighed and made his son face him. "I won't deny I'm disappointed in you, Kai, but I can see you regret it and you are worried about her." he said.

Kai nodded. "I understand, Father. I should go back out there and find her, no matter what it takes." he said as another tear slipped that he quickly brushed away.

Susumu noticed his son's tear and brought his son into a hug. Kai's strong, outer shell broke away as he affectionately hugged his father back.

"Okay, now, Son. You go get your girl and prove your love." said Susumu with a smirk.

Kai blushed slightly and smirked back, then headed downstairs and opened the door, stepping out into the cold air to find me.

* * *

Back where the street boy had me under his dominance, he slipped his hand into my trousers and was about to enter my underwear when I found new confidence and kicked out, managing to catch him off guard. He jumped back from me as he wouldn't have been quick enough to stop me had he tried.

"You'll regret that, Baby." he growled.

He was about to come back towards me, but I kicked out again and sent a punch at him. He couldn't block both and the punch hit him right in the face, so he groaned and fell to his knees. I started to run and run and run, as fast as I could away from him, not daring to look back to see if he was following.

Not far away, Kai was searching for me and was getting more worried by the minute. He looked down all the turnings and pathways, hoping there'd be some sign.

"_Dawn, where are you? I hope nothing has happened to you._" he thought as he headed down another turning.

I, however, kept running, tears slipping down my face in fear. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and took a glance behind. The boy wasn't following me, so I felt a little relieved, but now I was even more lost than before.

"_Oh, I should have never ran off. I'm starving, cold, scared, lost..._" I said to myself.

I heard footsteps and started to run again, just in case it was anyone else who might consider having me for their own. I kept running until suddenly, I ran into someone. I gasped and looked up, it was Kai.

He was surprised and looked back down at me. He was relieved to have found me and gently put his arms around me. Even after what had happened before, I was glad Kai had found me so I leant into his hug and allowed my tears to fall into his chest.

"Dawn, it's okay." he said as he stroked my back soothingly.

I just nodded as my tears started to fade, then I yawned. I was exhausted, cold and hungry. Kai could tell all three of these things as: I started to go limp in his arms, I was shivering and the rumbling of my stomach could be heard. He picked me up bridal style and smiled tenderly as I dozed off, huggling up against his chest.

"Don't worry, Dawn. You are safe now." he whispered and carried me back to his mansion, then he could let Tala and Hannah know I was okay, and Hannah could let my mum know.


	8. Two Sneaks, Two Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters in any way. I do own myself (Dawn) as it's self insert. Hannah is owned by herself (SMIFFYizDAbest). The plot is loosely based on SouthernDragon's (aussie-dragon's) story 'Taming the Dragon'. Anything else is coincidental.

Chapter 8: Two Sneaks, Two Confessions

The next day, Monday, college was back. It was a Maths lesson that the classes were grouped together for, that Hannah was so bored in. She was sitting at the back of the class, not really doing much work. She looked up at the clock and frowned. Time was going so, so slow. She looked to her side to see her red haired lover digging small holes in his Maths book, clearly not interested either.

She looked around the classroom. Neither me or Kai were in college today. I was recovering from the weekend's events at Kai's mansion and he was staying with me. My mum had been informed of everything and she didn't trust Kai one bit, but as I did, she gave him a chance to repair the mess he created.

Tala looked over at Hannah at that point, and lightly smiled. She smiled back, and he whispered "This is boring, right?" and smirked after saying it.

"Sure is." she whispered back.

Tala peeked up at the clock, another 15 minutes, but feeling very slow, so he took a look behind himself where the window was. It was wide enough to escape through, but he wasn't sure if Hannah would want to sneak out.

"Tala?..." whispered Hannah, as she had been trying to get his attention, but failing.

"Hannah, how do you feel about sneaking out?" he whispered and tilted his head to the window.

Hannah gasped slightly, but it sounded like a good idea, and she could trust Tala, so nodded. He smiled and kept a close eye on the teacher, then bent down and headed to the window, cursing to himself at the slight creak in the floor. Hannah followed silently and the teacher turned to his book, eyes well away from the window, so Tala helped Hannah through so she was out then climbed out himself.

"Phew, out of that boredom." sighed Hannah as she and Tala walked away to somewhere more private.

Tala chuckled and held her hand as they went to a clearing of trees not far from the college. He sat down in the grass and Hannah sat next to him. They both smiled at the warm breeze around them. Hannah stared for a moment as the breeze blew Tala's hair a little.

"You think Dawn's okay? I mean, not only in general, but okay with Kai?" she asked after a moment.

"I think so, Hannah. I mean, I know Kai and I know he felt bad, even though he didn't show it. He will be caring for her, and making it up to her." answered Tala.

"Yeah. I hope you're right, Tala." she said as she leant against him.

He wrapped an arm around her and stroked her back gently. He loved her and he sure hoped Kai was treating me right, as if he wasn't...best not think of that.

* * *

Over in Kai's mansion, I was upstairs, in one of the bedrooms, still quite sleepy as I had been exhausted when Kai had found me. He was actually being very nice to me. It kind of surprised me, but I liked it.

I sat up in the bed with a small sigh and the door opened. It was Susumu with a tray of food and he put it on the bedside table.

"Hello, young Dawn. How are you feeling? More rested I hope." he said with a chuckle.

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm feeling better. Still a bit tired, but much better." I said.

"That's good." replied Susumu and flicked the light brown bangs of hair out of his eyes. "Kai should be here soon. He might think he can avoid his homework, but not while he's at home with me: his father." he added.

I laughed slightly and said "That's cool. Okay. Thanks for the food, Mr. Hiwatari."

"You can call me Susumu, no worries. I'll see you later." he said and left the room.

I started on the food and smiled to myself. I then started thinking over what had happened since Saturday night and it made me shiver, though I tried to ignore it. About half an hour later, Kai came in.

"I see my dad brought some food in." he said as he saw the tray with the, now bare, plates and empty glass.

I looked up and smiled. "Yeah he did. He said you were doing homework." I said and tried to suppress a giggle.

"I did a bit. I never do it all, if any." he replied and sat on the bed.

I sighed slightly and sat back, so I was leaning more against the pillows.

"You still tired?" Kai asked with a smirk.

I frowned slightly and said "Yeah, but I should get out of here really and go home. I'm only a burden on you and I don't want to be."

Kai sighed and said "Look, I don't want to get into an argument about this, but you could never be a burden, so stay here until you are fully better."

I gasped at the slightly commanding tone, then turned away, crossing my arms.

"Okay, _please_ stay here." he said, feeling a little weird saying 'please' but he thought I'd prefer it.

I hn'd, but as I was turned away from him, he couldn't see I was faking. No, I wasn't teasing him, I was upset, with tears gently falling.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and said "Dawn, I'm sorry. I guess I want you to be here as I want to be with you, as I...I love you." and he blushed faintly at the end of his sentence.

I then turned back to face him, and he saw my tears as I said "You do? That is sweet, Kai."

He dried my tears with a finger and said "I always have. I just didn't fully realise it until after you went missing. I was so worried about you, though your friend Hannah would never have guessed it."

I smiled slightly and leant against him more.

"And what happened will never happen again, as I won't let it." he said, referring to the street boy who had 'had some fun' with me. I had told Kai everything earlier that day so he knew. His apology also covered when he upset me, as he regretted it so much.

I dried off the remaining tears and hugged Kai, surprising him slightly, but he hugged me back. We stayed like that for a bit: me in his arms, leaning against his chest. He smiled as he liked having me so close, and in a good way, not a bad way.

"Kai?" I said.

"Hm, yes?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Thank you, for all your help." I said, and huggled closer to his chest.

He held his arms around me and said "You're welcome."

I closed my eyes contently against him and said "You know, I love you too."

He smiled more and stroked my hair and back gently, but inside he was ecstatic and delighted that I had forgiven him...and that I loved him.


	9. Gentlemen's Invitations

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters in any way. I do own myself (Dawn) as it's self insert. Hannah is owned by herself (SMIFFYizDAbest). The plot is loosely based on SouthernDragon's (aussie-dragon's) story 'Taming the Dragon'. Anything else is coincidental.

Chapter 9: Gentlemen's Invitations

The next few days passed without anything happening, except more of the girls going on and on about the upcoming college ball which marked end of this year for us. To me and Hannah, it just meant end of college, start of holidays. We were wondering about maybe booking a couple of cinema tickets and actually enjoying ourselves and right now we were sitting together on a bench discussing it.

"Dawn, if we do choose cinema over the ball, what film shall it be, as I'm not into the same stuff as you lately." asked Hannah as she played with some of her auburn hair.

I shrugged and threw my head back, letting my dyed black and red hair fall behind, but then winced.

"You're okay, right?" asked Hannah a little paranoid.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, Hannah, about a film, we can watch that one with the man who saves the woman from an evil sick bisexual." I said.

Hannah raised an eyebrow, but then shook her head, not bothering to respond.

"Well, Kai and Tala won't ask us to a dance. It isn't their thing...is it?" I asked.

Hannah shook her head sadly and I frowned.

"You and Kai been doing much? And none of _those_ details please." asked Hannah.

I let a faint blush show, but smirked through it and said "Not really actually. A couple of dates. Hanging out and all. What about you and Tala?"

Hannah giggled and gave her answer. "Me and Tala have been on a few dates too, some alone time." she said and blushed. I smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What?" she asked.

"Little Hannah's growing up." I said with my smirk increased.

"Oi, I'm older than you!" she exclaimed and playfully hit me in the arm.

I chuckled as I rubbed my arm. "You're a real friend, Hannah. Always have been." I said.

"Aw, so have you, Dawn." she said and we shared a friendly hug.

* * *

Over on a rooftop, Kai and Tala were sitting together. Tala had noticed changes in Kai. Good changes as well. He was steadily going back to his old self instead of the bad ass stuff. He had another swallow from his bottle of water when he saw Kai fingering a box in his hands.

"What's that?" he asked curiously.

Kai frowned and Tala raised both hands in defence.

"Just a little something." he lightly answered and placed it back into his jacket's pocket.

"Looks like a jewellery box thingy to me, so unless you have a new fantasy I have yet to hear about..." Tala started and Kai glared at him so he continued quickly. "I'd say it's for Dawn right?"

"Yeah...yeah it is." said Kai and brought the box back out and opened it to show Tala. It had two necklaces in it, which surprised Tala.

"Two necklaces? You've spent some good money on them too it looks like." he said.

One was a golden chain which had a gold and red decorated phoenix on it. The other was a silver chain which had a silver unicorn with small green decoration on it.

"I did, Tala. The phoenix one is for myself and the unicorn is for her." Kai said.

"The Phoenix and the Unicorn." said Tala with a smirk. "It works. I bet she'll love it. I wish I had the money to buy Hannah something as beautiful." he added.

Kai sighed then clicked his fingers and searched his bag then brought out a handful of notes. Tala raised an eyebrow.

"Tala, you are going to ask Hannah to the college ball soon. Then you are going to buy something to surprise her with." said Kai.

Tala stared at the notes and said "Kai...I can't. You can't..."

Kai thrust the notes in Tala's hands and said "Do it, Tala. Don't worry about pay-back or anything. Just do it. Make Hannah feel happy and lucky to have you." then he smirked.

"I...well, thanks, Kai." Tala said and shook hands with Kai.

* * *

Later on, I exited college and headed back home. I yawned in boredom when I heard rushed footsteps behind me. I froze, but then smiled as I realised it was Kai.

"Hey, Baby." he said with a smirk.

I chuckled and said "Hi. You don't want to go home huh, Kai?"

"Not yet. I have something to do first, if you wish to be alone with me for a while." he replied.

"Sure." I said with a small blush.

Kai smirked and we headed to an enclosed area of grass and trees. Kai sat down and I sat next to him. He looked a little nervous so I spoke first.

"Everything all right, Kai?" I asked softly.

Kai nodded then swallowed to strengthen his tone and speak. "It's about the college ball, Dawn." he said.

"Oh, what about it?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in being my date for it." he said, and the blush was evident on his pale cheeks.

I looked surprised, but smiled and said "I didn't think you would be interested in it, Kai, but yes. Yes I will be your date."

He smiled and hugged me close. I hugged him back and inhaled his sweet scent, which had been hidden by cigarette smoke for a tad too long.

"Oh, I also have a little something for you." he said as the hug was broken.

I watched him in interest as he brought out the black box from his pocket. I looked surprised, but waited.

"I hope you like it." he said as he opened the box.

I saw the necklaces and stared in awe.

"The phoenix one is for myself and the unicorn one for you. As Tala called it: The Phoenix and the Unicorn." Kai said and smirked.

I chuckled and took the unicorn one from the box and admired it.

"I love it, Kai." I said and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you do." he said as he hugged me back.

* * *

Not far away, Hannah was also heading home when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her, making her jump. She turned her head to see Tala.

"Tala, you scared me to death." she said and frowned at him.

Tala chuckled. "Sorry, Hannah. My bad. Can I make it up to you?" he asked gesturing to somewhere more alone.

Hannah blushed and said "Sure, Tala."

The two of them took a seat on a bench not far away, but away enough from prying eyes and nosey fools. Tala stared at Hannah dreamily, thinking through what he was going to say and thinking of the set of notes from Kai he now had in his pocket.

"You seem preoccupied Tala, want to talk about it?" Hannah asked.

"It's nothing bad. I have been thinking of the college ball and I wish to go, but not just with any girl from this lame-o place. I want to be with you, if you are okay with it of course?" said Tala.

Hannah blushed and hesitated in surprise before answering with "Tala. I would love to." then she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips.

Tala was surprised, but kissed back then said "Great. I love you and wouldn't go with anyone but you."

Hannah smiled, still as red as her lover's hair, and then leant on him gently.

"I love you." he said as he stroked her back softly.

"I love you too, Tala." she said.

Tala smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

Two dates were arranged. Could both be pulled off in love and happiness?


	10. Timeless Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters in any way. I do own myself (Dawn) as it's self insert. Hannah is owned by herself (SMIFFYizDAbest). The plot is loosely based on SouthernDragon's (aussie-dragon's) story 'Taming the Dragon'. Anything else is coincidental.

Chapter 10: Timeless Love

The time seemed to speed by until the day of the college ball. I was taking care of my dress myself as I was in a very happy mood, slightly nervous as I hadn't been to a proper dance in years, but I knew tonight was going to be the best as I was going to be with Kai and we loved each other.

I sat in my room brushing my hair straight. I wanted it to be perfect for once so I made it lie flat down my back, the black and red looking right, and with a shine to it. Once I was proud of it, I made sure my dress was secure as it was a strapless one with a not-easy-to-see zip at the back keeping it up. It was purple in colour and I thought I actually looked quite good in it. It went down to my ankles so was a good length.

"Dawn, time's a-wasting!" my mum called from downstairs.

"Nearly ready!" I shouted back.

I picked up the silver unicorn necklace Kai had gotten me and placed it around my neck, then put a silk, black jacket over my bare shoulders so I wouldn't get cold. I had skipped out on make-up this time, except from red lipstick as it didn't work I thought, so I just slipped one foot into a purple high-heel shoe when I heard the doorbell go.

"Hello, Kai. She's nearly ready and will be right with you." I heard my mum say as she opened the door. "You may come in a bit if you like." she added.

I got my other high-heel shoe on then checked over in the mirror to make sure I was ready, so smiled and whispered to myself: "Show time." then I headed downstairs slowly and carefully so I didn't trip or mess anything up. I entered the living room where my mum was, sitting on the sofa with a cup of coffee, and Kai was standing against the wall.

I went a little staring-like as I admired him. He had his hair perfect, every strand spiked correctly and the back looked sleek and gorgeous. His rebel-looking triangles had been left off for tonight. His suit was black and suited him well. He looked like such a perfect gentleman.

"Ah, Dawn, you're ready. You look lovely." my mum said as she saw I had entered the room.

I blinked and smiled then said "Thanks, Mum." then I turned to Kai.

He walked closer to me and I noticed he took a look at my mum out of the corner of his eye as he said to me "You are beautiful."

I blushed and my mum was chuckling. Kai then took my hand and my mum smiled.

"Well, I'll be back later, Mum." I said.

"You two wait right there." my mum said. I looked confused and Kai frowned until she said "Here stands my beautiful daughter and her dashing date. This moment needs keeping for all time." and she revealed a camera.

I chuckled and Kai smirked, so we stood together and both smiled then my mum clicked the camera to take it and smiled.

"Okay, on you go. Have a wonderful time." my mum said.

I nodded and Kai smiled. Holding my hand, we set off to his car. He opened the door and helped me in without creasing my dress then got into the driver's seat and set us off.

* * *

Over in Hannah's house, up in her room, she was so nervous her mum was helping her finish up her black streaks in her auburn hair. Her dress and outfit were sorted. She had a black dress, down to her ankles. It had a lace top and a bow at the back. She also added a red wrap to go with it. She had her hair loose and curly with a black bow clip to finish the look. She had added black and silver jewellery, mostly consisting of a small, but nice ring, and a couple of earrings in her ears.

She would have liked a necklace, but her favourite one broke, which disappointed her, but she didn't want this night messed up. Her mum just finished with her hair when the doorbell went.

"That'll be your man." teased Hannah's mum. "I'll let him in, you get your shoes on." she added and went downstairs.

She opened the door and let Tala in. Upstairs, Hannah placed her black high-heels on then looked at her reflection to make sure she was all ready. She then carefully headed downstairs and entered her living room to find her mum grilling Tala for details on things and he was answering, yet a little shakily, so Hannah cleared her throat to break it up.

"Oh, Hannah, you're breathtaking. Tala's a lucky man." said her mum with a playful teasing look.

Tala swallowed quietly while Hannah blushed, then her mum chuckled and picked up a camera.

"Well, come on, you two, don't dawdle. Need to keep a memoir of this night." she said.

Tala held an arm around Hannah gently and the couple smiled as Hannah's mum took the photo then she smiled.

"Okay, now have a good night. Tala, look after her, you understand? I don't want to have to hurt you when my daughter loves you." she said.

Tala paled, but Hannah said "It'll be fine, Mum. Like you could hurt him anyway. I'll see you later."

The couple left with Hannah's mum waving them off then Tala helped Hannah into his car. He then got into the driver's seat. "Hannah, your jewellery is beautiful and suits your dress perfectly. You're gorgeous." he said.

"The dress is missing a necklace, I know. My favourite one broke unfortunately." she said and sighed.

"Then I'm even more glad I got you this." said Tala as he brought out a silver chain. Hanging from it was a little kitten charm.

"Tala..." she started in surprise.

He gently placed it around her neck and smiled. "It's beautiful and works with your dress perfectly. We must share a bond in our minds." he said.

Hannah giggled and said "I suppose we do. It is lovely and I will always treasure it...my Wolfie."

"Wolfie and Kitty huh? Kai and Dawn are known as Phoenix and the Unicorn now. Did you know he got two necklaces and all?" Tala asked.

Hannah nodded. "I'm glad Kai and Dawn are all right now." she said.

Tala smiled and then started the engine of his car to set off to the ball.

* * *

At the ball, Kai parked up and helped me out of the car then we headed inside. Music was playing while food and drink was there to take at one's own choice. We headed over to the food table and I inhaled the scent of the food. Kai smirked and reached over, picking up a sausage on a stick. I eyed it and he laughed.

"Have it if you like." he said and held the stick as I took the sausage off the end and chewed it then swallowed it.

"Thank you." I said and chuckled, then got one and did the same, holding it up so Kai could take it and eat it.

"You two are having fun." said a voice. I jumped a little and Kai narrowed his eyes as he turned around.

"Tala, where is Hannah?" asked Kai.

Tala looked behind himself and Hannah came over. Kai went a little wide-eyed, but not enough for me to elbow him for it.

"Wow, Dawn, you clean up good when you put effort in." she said.

"That's a compliment? Thanks, Hannah. You look lovely too. Tala is a lucky guy." I said with a smirk.

Hannah blushed and said "Well, Kai's lucky too. He's even luckier than Tala as you were harder to get the attention of."

I shrugged with a smirk and said "Mr. Stubborn here wouldn't have given up."

Kai wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side and said "How could I give up the sexiest girl in our college?"

I blushed a lot, not because he had said that, but because Tala and Hannah heard it.

"Tala, can we...?" asked Hannah, indicating to the dance floor as the music changed to something more her taste.

Tala chuckled and said "Sure, my love." and took her hand and led her to the dance floor and placed his other hand on her waist.

She blushed, a tad nervous she would mess up, but they took it a step at a time and danced together, their eyes locked together showing passionate love for each other.

"I love you so much, Tala." she said as they danced.

"And I love you, Hannah, with all my heart." he said as he twirled her around gently.

They smiled and kissed a meaningful, loving kiss as their song ended. Over by the small bar, I was leaning against Kai and he was slowly drinking back a small beer.

"Those two are going to have a loving future, you can see it in their dreamful stares and close kisses." I said as I watched Tala and Hannah together.

Kai finished his drink and placed it down. "We can have that too, without being so...fluffy and sweet about it." he said.

"I guess." I said then shrugged to myself.

Kai suddenly put his arms around me and turned me to face him and said "We will. I said I would never give you up, which also means we will be together forever."

I chuckled and leant closer against his chest.

"I love you, Dawn." he said.

"As do I love you, Kai." I said.

I looked up into his eyes and then we couldn't hold ourselves back. I tiptoed and Kai leant forward so our lips met in a passionate kiss. Kai tightened his grip around me, bringing me closer and deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stroked the back of his hair softly.

"Well, they've lost all reputation." said Tala as he and Hannah watched me and Kai.

"Reputation is second to love." she said.

"With those two as well?" Tala asked.

Hannah shrugged and the twosome laughed. Me and Kai broke off our loving kiss, both needing to breathe again. Everything was settled. Everyone was loved. The Wolfie and Kitty would spend all their lives together, a twosome of kids to come.

The Phoenix and the Unicorn, once bad ass immaturity having now slid away, were destined to live it out for all their lives, content and loving as their best friends were. Two perfect children for them as well.

This is how a real high school tells romance, but not how a real high school ends it. Happily ever after!


End file.
